TT Cafe
by kougraness
Summary: After three sleepless nights, Robin takes it out on Raven, leading them on a romantic dance. Oneshot cute love story for those fans of RaeXRobin.


Hello everyone, here's another story from me; it's a little one-shot Teen Titans with Robin and Raven. Everyone's a little older and a bit OOC. This is just for those fans who want to read a quick, little love story. Warning: coarse language.

TT Café 

"What are they planning?" Robin mumbled under his breath, while he looked at monitors showing pictures of the city, while he flicked through case files on villains. The Teen Titans hadn't had many major villains show up lately, most of them were in prison, and the ones that weren't did not want to be evil right now.

They were all taking a break, like the Titans, but Robin didn't want to know. All he kept thinking about was defeating all the bad guys, and he was paranoid that they were planning something big. He had now spent three nights in a row looking for trouble. But three days was a bit much. Even for the Boy Wonder. The smallest things now pissed him off, and he wasn't listening to the Titans. Well, most of them.

"Robin?" Raven's voice snapped him out of a trance. Her voice was mild and soft, noticeable only to him. Being a detective type, he could tell the slightest change in just about anything.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He didn't want to sound rude, but with so little sleep, he knew right off that this was not going to end well.

"Robin, you've been up for three nights looking for a non-existing attack on Jump city. You need to go and sleep. Have a rest, take a break. Even if a bad guy was to attack, you would be too tired to be any help, get some sleep. You need it." She finished, her voice was soft and calming, but he had taken what she said the wrong way.

"What I need? What I need? I need snobby little half demoness witches to keep their depressive, creepy and emotionless little noses out of my business!!" He was unsure of what he just said, but Raven got every word.

"Emotionless?! I'm the only one who cared enough to come tell you to stop killing yourself! I mean, when was the last time you had something to eat? I'm sorry I tried caring about you, when now I see that you are so caught up in yourself to care about everyone else! You fucking, gel-haired, little spoiled shit Mr Boy Wonder, Robin THE LEADER OF THE TEEN TITANS!! Her voice had risen, and was filled with anger. She teleported back to her room, leaving him to think about what he had just done.

It hit him hard that it was true, the others had seen him obsessing and didn't even try to talk to him, she had been the only one who cared and he had just called her…

"Oh God!" he realised what he had said. He dropped his head in his hands as guilt washed over him. But he couldn't go and see her now to say sorry. _"She'll still be mad, and what if she never forgives me?!" _Feeling even more depressed, Robin went to his room, after getting a cup of coffee and a slice of pizza. In his room, he changed into clean, casual clothes, put on some sunglasses and placed his mask in his pocket. He was wearing worn, black jeans and a deep red tee-shirt with the word 'Metal' in black across the front, and some black and silver joggers.

Raven was back in her room, she was upset by what Robin had said, so she decided to visit the new dark café that had opened. That would take her mind off everything. The new café, _'The Damned'_ was said to have almost any type of drink possible, with loud metal or gothic music, and it was open 24/7. To Raven, it sounded perfect, compared to sitting here, replaying the incident over and over again in her head.

She was still angry with Robin, but he was tired and paranoid. _"Maybe what I said was too harsh? No, he needed to see that his selfish and stubborn ways are killing him. I just hope he does eat and get some sleep. I'll try talking to him again tomorrow._

Robin headed down stairs. He passed Raven's door and came to a stop in the middle of the hallway, looking at her door.

"_Invite her to come"_ But the thought was crushed by the idea of her opening her door and calmly saying no, or not opening the door at all and using the door to kill him, or just blasting his soul into another dimension. He continued on down the hall, watching his feet as guilt started eating away at him. The new café _'The Damned'_ sounded like the greatest thing to take his mind off everything. Well he hoped it would.

Raven had dressed in a red corset top with black patterns and some simple long black plants and leather boots, placing on some gothic jewellery, she finished dressing, choosing to leave Robin till morning. She teleported to outside the café, paid and went inside, it was perfect. The music was loud, heavy metal music and people everywhere were dancing and having fun. This would take her mind off things. She headed straight for the dance floor, dancing with many of the boys and even some girls, yeah soon the thought about the fight with Robin will gone, replaced by the first amazing visit to _'The Damned'_.

Robin had taken his normal street bike to the café instead of the R cycle, for tonight he just wanted to be Richard Grayson, and not Robin the Boy Wonder, the leader of the Teen Titans. But he wasn't happy, his mind kept jumping back to thoughts of Raven, she was the only thing he could think about even before the fight. He didn't really want to admit it, but he had been captivated for weeks, or maybe longer with Raven, he had noticed the way the sun hit her hair, or the way she bit her bottom lip when reading a good book and so many other little things that no one really notices.

Things with Starfire had kind of stopped too, with him training and crime busting there was little time for anyone to get close to him so Star had kid of replaced Robin with Speedy, who was kind of like him, just not as busy. Well with all this rushing around his head, he somehow found his way to a booth in the back of the café.

He took off his jacket and sat down, his thoughts slowed when the sound of the thumping metal beat hit him looking down at the table he closed his eyes and listen to the music feeling it calm the thoughts of Raven that swam violently around his head.

Raven, a bit puffed out, walked off the dance floor and looked around for a quiet seat to relax in. Looking up to the back of the club she didn't believe what she was looking at, it was Robin, but in casual clothes.

He looked good in his jeans and top with a leather bike jacket on the seat next to him, if it wasn't for the sunglasses and him sitting all by himself away from everyone she would have never noticed him. She wasn't mad anymore, even with the dim lights and sunglasses she could tell from the look on his face he was mad at himself and upset about something. She walked over to him slowly and stopped in her tracks when she heard her name.

Robin had his eyes closed as his thoughts drifted back to Raven.

"What have I done? Raven will never forgive me, I bet she hates my guts for what I said and now I'll never be able to say sorry, I mean Beast Boy called her creepy and she stayed in her room for a week with that evil guy in the book. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did!" Robin placed his head in his hands wishing that there was just some fantasy way for everything to be alright.

Raven smiled and walked quietly over to the booth sitting herself across from him and then just looking at him, he was so deep in thought that Robin didn't even notice she as there until she spoke.

"I'll forgive you this time, Boy Blunder," she smiled softly at his look of surprise.

"Raven," was all he could say.

"Its Rachael Roth," he was still taken aback by her being there.

"What?"

"My name is Rachael Roth," She could tell that all that lack of sleep had taken a lot out of him, he looked dead on his feet.

Robin was shocked with her being there, and with the fact she hasn't dismembered, killed or yelled at him yet. _"She just told me her name as if nothing happened before" _

"Oh umm my name is, it's Richard Grayson," he said finally, looking at what Raven was wearing, it was simple, but it was just right for her form, she looked great.

"Richard aye hmm, what are you gazing at?" she said, waking him from his train of thought.

"Nothing it's just…you…umm…" he never found it hard to talk to a girl, so why now? _"It's just raven after all you see her all the time, make jokes and she isn't mad at me,"_

"At a loss of words, now that's a first!" she gave a small laugh.

"You're beautiful," he just smiled while look down at the table, then back at her. She looked kinda happy.

"Now Robin, you shouldn't joke or lie about stuff like that," she gave a small flirtatious smile but her voice was serious.

"I know, but its true, you are beautiful, smart and you can kick any bad guy's butt in seconds," he laughed a bit on the last part.

"Wanna dance?" Raven had gotten to her feet, her voice sounding playful and happy. Was this the same Raven?

"_This is great! I feel great," _Robin's thoughts finally stopped, and he just looked at her, he didn't even know how his feelings had built up so much, he was just happy to be here with her.

"Raven?" Richard just wanted to tell her, but he was interrupted.

"I told you its Rachael, and yeah what?"

"Rachael I want to spend tonight as Richard Grayson, and I want to spend it with you Rachael Roth, you know I really care for you and thank you for before, I've never really been able to say it but thanks, I really do.." Robin was cut off by Raven pressing her lips to his and dragging him to the dance floor. The two danced for sometime until stopping to sit back at a booth up the back, away from everyone.

Raven was sitting in Robin's lap and had her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Richard," she said.

"What for?" Robin wasn't sure what she was thanking him for, but he was happy to have her there with him tonight, and only hoped she would stay with him after they left the café and went back to being Titans, instead of pretending it never happened and going back to how is was a few hours ago.

"Thank you for caring, thank you for listening to me and not killing yourself. I don't know what the Titans, what I'd do without you," They just sat there, Raven snuggled up in his arms.

Sometime later…

"One last drink, and then let's head back to the tower," Robin said, getting up.

"Sure thing Richard," she loved the sound of his name as it rolled off her tongue.

"Yo hot lips, why don't you ditch that loser and spend the rest of night with me?" the voice had come from a thin looking guy no older then herself, his voice was anything but charming if anything it was demanding.

"Sorry and no thanks," she just looked away as if he wasn't even there.

"I wasn't really asking hot lips, I was telling you" he sounded mad, like he had never had a girl turn him down, but this was Raven of the Teen Titans, she wasn't worried at all about some punk asshole who needs to get a clue.

"Yeah, well too bad, because I said no," she didn't even look at him. He looked up to see Robin coming back. He turned, and left with the words,

"Just you wait hot lips you'll be begging me to have you tonight!" he was gone by the time Robin got to the table, drinks in hand.

"What was that about? He wasn't bothering you, was he?" Robin wasn't too worried, he knew Raven could take care of herself, but he felt he had to ask. Robin felt the need to look out for her, to protect her like if the guy was bothering her Robin would see to it that the guy would need a few weeks in the hospital before he comes back and bothers Raven again.

"No, not at all, just asking if I was famous or something because I looked like this superhero," Raven hated lying but she just smiled and went with that story, but Robin wasn't sure she was telling the truth "Yeah, I told him he was wrong and then he left,"

"Really now?" the two finished their drinks "Okay then, you ready to go?" Robin couldn't think of any reason for Raven to lie, so for now he believed her, and they left the café.

"I didn't bring a spare helmet, didn't really see myself riding anywhere with anyone tonight." he said, placing his hand on the seat of his bike.

"How about I send the bike back to the tower, and we walk home, like through the park, we have plenty of time," her face showed no emotion, but her voice told him that she really didn't want the night to end.

"You can get my girl home safe?" he patted the seat of the bike. "And its late, what if we get attacked?"

"I can get the bike back without a scratch, and we are still superheroes don't worry, I'll protect you Richard"

"Okay then, and I can handle myself Miss Roth," they smiled as Raven sent the bike back to the tower. The two were walking through the park, it looked amazing with the pond reflecting the moonlight, Raven couldn't help but run towards one of the chairs near the pond and taking a seat.

"Raven, we'll never get home at this rate," she looked back at him with a smile. Damn he loved her smile, it was normally so rare to see her smile, but all night with him she didn't seem to stop smiling.

"Robin please come sit down with me, the others aren't going to miss us and if it really does get too late I'll teleport us home, now sit!" she had a point, he came and sat down on the bench. Raven leaned on Robin as they looked out at the pond. The two stayed like this for sometime, not speaking just soaking in each other's company until the voice rang out again.

"Hey hot lips, you didn't think I forgot about you!" the guy was back again but now he was joined by a group of his friends, each one armed with a baseball bat or knife.

"Raven, you said it was nothing!" he was unhappy with her lie but it didn't matter now.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to start any trouble but it seems I have anyway," she got up looking at Robin with regret, the two looked deep at each other.

"Its fine but next just tell me then maybe we wouldn't be facing a whole gang without any warning and ruining a nice moment like that." The two slowly walked closer to the gang, remembering he was being Richard Grayson instead of Robin, then again, he knew even if the sunglasses came off these guys were so stupid they wouldn't even know he was Robin, unless Raven said his name, then I guess they would know.

"Leave us alone!" Raven wasn't happy, these guys had ruined the mood and now they had to pay.

"Sorry hot lips I want you, and I always get what I want but if you beg for me to have you, I'll leave you boyfriend in one piece!" a cruel smile crossed his face and he gave out small laugh.

"Sorry that's never going to happen shit face and if you call me hot lips one more time I'll shove one of those baseball bat where the sun don't shine!" Venom dripped from her voice many of the gang members cringed at the thought.

"Yeah whatever you say hot lips" Raven snapped, launching herself at this guy intent on causing grave bodily harm, if not to kill him. Within minutes Raven and Robin had turned this wannabe badass gang into a bunch of cry babies asking for their mothers. Raven walked over to the leader with a baseball bat in hand, the look on his face was of pure horror. He even tried backing away, falling over his mates while trying to escape.

"That's right shit face Run! If I see you every disrespecting a girl or anyone for that matter I'll do worse then shove a base ball bat up your ass!" he ran as fast as he could, with any gang members that could stand. Raven turned to the Boy Wonder, his hair looked a bit messy from the fight but he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Home?"

"Yeah lets go home Raven," she teleported the two into the lounge room of the tower.

"I wish it didn't have to end," Raven had had fun tonight, falling back into the lounge and looking up at Robin.

"I'm not going to change, and I'm not going anywhere soon, tonight may end but our relationship doesn't have to" Robin sat down next to her, they were only centimetres apart.

"Relationship? Are you saying you want to…" Raven was cut off by Robin crashing his lips down onto hers, they pulled back for air and Robin smiled at her, the moon from outside had her skin glowing.

"Yeah, I think that's what I'm saying, I love you Raven, you're my best friend please be my girlfriend too," Raven only smiled and returned his kiss, and whispered the words,

"I love you," before they fell asleep in each others arms till morning.

"WOW CYBORG, COME SEE THIS! RAVEN AND ROBIN WERE MAKING OUT IN THE LOUNGE ROOM LAST NIGHT!!!" The other Titans had all entered the lounge room at the same time, but Beast Boy was the first to notice the two lovebirds.

Cyborg rushed over to laugh and smile at the two as they woke rather tired from all the dancing and fighting last night.

"Kissy, kissy Rae and Robin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S…"

"Shut up!" Raven didn't need this right now, she hadn't even had a cup of her tea, and Beast Boy was already pissing her off, and if he finished singing, she would kill him.

"I-N-G!" Beast Boy couldn't help himself.

"You're dead!" Beast Boy rushed from the room with Raven close behind him.

"Well, I'm making breakfast!" Cyborg said, heading to the kitchen, the screams of Beast Boy echoed through the tower for most of the morning.

XX

Well, I hope you liked that, a cute little love story between Rae and Robin. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
